


Do It Again

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: He’s heard an orgasm be compared to an explosion in the past, but he’s never had it be so literal before.





	

"Do it again."

Arthur’s face is bathed in a warm glow from the camp fire, eyes sparkling as Merlin waves his hand idly. Moments later the flames bend and twist until they form the shape of Merlin’s face. Arthur can’t stop the shiver that moves up his spine and causes him to tremble.

“Are you cold?” Merlin asks and the flames take on their regular shape again.

“No,” Arthur replies softly. “It’s just…Merlin, you’re incredible. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Merlin shrugs casually. “I don’t know. I’ve never really tested it.”

Arthur shivers again and Merlin shuffled closer. “Arthur, you’re not…are you afraid of me? You know I’d never hurt you.”

“I know,” Arthur replies. “And I’m not afraid of you. I just had no idea you were so powerful. All this time I’ve been issuing you with stupid orders and you could have razed the whole castle to the ground if you wanted to.”

He can feel a heat blooming in his gut that has nothing to do with the small camp fire. He looks at Merlin, really looks at him, and for the first time he sees so much more than a bumbling servant who also happens to be his friend. He sees power, raw and strong, like nothing he has ever known or can even try to understand.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks, apparently seeing some change in the prince’s expression. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Arthur can’t help himself. He needs to taste Merlin, to see if he can taste the magic and power that’s flowing though him. He crushes Merlin’s mouth with a kiss, tongue exploring and teasing as he pushes Merlin down onto his back.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasps between kisses. “What are you...oh, God, don’t stop!”

Arthur was now swiping his tongue in the dip of tender skin at the base of Merlin’s throat as his hands clawed at Merlin’s shirt to get to the pale flesh that lay underneath. Merlin’s hands fist and tug in Arthur’s hair but the pain only makes him want it more.

Even though he trusts Merlin not to hurt him, there is still an underlying sense of danger as he trails kisses down Merlin’s stomach. If Merlin loses control of his magic even for a second…but that’s what makes it so exciting.

His body shakes with anticipation as he frees Merlin’s cock from the confines of his trousers and wraps his mouth around it. Merlin hisses and tightens his grip on Arthur’s hair as his legs curl around Arthur and capture him in a tight hold. Arthur can feel the air crackling around them now and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he starts to lick and tease Merlin.  
“God,” Merlin moans, and Arthur can feel his scalp tingling with the energy coming from Merlin’s fingers. He allows his teeth to graze over Merlin’s shaft before he starts to swipe his tongue over the tip.

He can feel Merlin trembling beneath him now and the air around them is thick with the raw power of Merlin’s magic. He’s heard an orgasm be compared to an explosion in the past, but he’s never had it be so literal before.

“Ow,” he groans when the blast from Merlin knocks him onto his back.

“Oh, God, Arthur! I’m so sorry! Are you all right?”

He can hear Merlin scrambling to his feet but all he can see are swirls of colour behind his eyes. It’s actually quite pretty.

“I’m fine,” he says with a lazy smile.

“You’re not fine,” Merlin says as he runs his hands gently over Arthur’s scalp to check for injuries. “You’ve probably got a concussion or something. I’m really sorry. I’ve never been that…uh…excited before.”

Arthur finally opens his eyes and his smile widens when he sees Merlin’s concerned face hovering over him. The coloured swirls have mostly gone now and he doesn’t mind because this view is even prettier. He wonders briefly if Merlin was right about the concussion though. He’s never used the word pretty in his life before tonight.

“We all have our special talents, Merlin,” Arthur says with a grin. “Yours is magic and mine…lies in other areas.”

Merlin returns the grin and dips his head to press a kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Well, I’ve always said you should stick to what you’re good at.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Arthur replies with a leer.

Suddenly his head doesn’t ache any more.


End file.
